


Never Trust a Somniari

by Stumblings



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Laughlin, M/M, soli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumblings/pseuds/Stumblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so I’ve have never written anything like this before: I think this the third story I’ve ever posted online.<br/>This was inspired by Crave by Flight Facilities and wine….lots of wine.<br/>One of my submissions for OC kiss week. Soli’s victim in this tale is Laughlin Lavellan who belongs to the lovely becausedragonage</p><p>Thank you for letting me use Laughlin and I hope you enjoy:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Trust a Somniari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecauseDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/gifts).



> This was for Tumblr 2016 OC Kiss Week. Laughlin Lavellan belongs to the lovely becausedragonage/ BecauseDawn :D
> 
> Her tumblr link: http://becausedragonage.tumblr.com/  
> AO3 Link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/works
> 
> (Soli is Laughlin unofficial stalker... Laughlin is freaking adorable) 
> 
> Soli Reference: http://stumblingsinthedas.tumblr.com/tagged/soli
> 
> Laughlin Reference: http://inquisitorlaughlinlavellan.tumblr.com/

“Lethallin…nuvenin…ne” A soft voice stirred Laughlin, coaxing him from sleep. He felt a soft pressing at the base of his dark ear, followed by a sharp intake of breath that brought an unfamiliar scent to his drowsy attention; a rich amberous perfume warm with ginger.

The gentle pressure moved upwards, dragging and pulling in a soft rhythm , only to reapply itself seconds later until it reached the peak of his ear. Still dazed, in the throes of shallow sleep, Laughlin inclined his head towards the attentions given.  
At the edge of his consciousness, he was just aware of the heat pooling in his belly, a low moan thrummed in his throat. The tantalizing sensation paused briefly, just long enough for Laughlin to feel a slothish sleep begin to claim him once more.

“Lethallin…ir.…” the heat was back at his ear, the warm scent enclosing him once more as the soft lips spoke so closely they tickled as they moved along his ear.  
Fine strands of soft hair draped over dragging lightly across his face sharpening his somewhat drowsy induced mind . Laughlin slowly became aware of the weight atop his waist, it slightly rolled as the one perched on him leaned both in and away into speak.

“Lethallin…nuvenin…ne…elgar…” Laughlin didn’t know whether they, with a heavy accent and rolling tongue, were pulling him from sleep or lulling him further into it. The answer became apparent as teeth grazed his ear slowly: simulating small sensations of teasing pain in a sensory sea of calm.

“Lethallin…elgar…nuvenin” Laughlin’s sharp intake of breath spurred the ministrations to quicken becoming almost frantic. The nipping continued, followed by a laving tongue soothing the sting.

“Lethallin…need…elgar’arla” the mouth brushed from the ear to the side of his face, pressing against his cheekbone. 

“Lethallin…need…up” The bed dipped and shifted beneath them as the weight above Laughlin adjusted, and the kiss trailed down the scar on his cheek.

“Up… wants…you” the voice deepened, becoming more urgent. There was a brief moment when the lips pulled away and then returned hovering just over his own, hesitating. Time stilled momentarily , save a hitching of hot breath against his lips before the soft lips leaned in closing the gap; pressing a light kiss on his.

Laughlin felt a heavy slothish weight lifting off his mind; the coherency that had up till then abandoned him finally returned. The weight shifted again above him; rolling against his hips. Laughlin swiftly reached grasping the other’s hips using the momentum to dismount them from his body. He quickly pushed them down and reverse their positions successfully pinning them to bed.

Laughlin blinked away the fog of sleep, looking down at the slight elf beneath him. Neither made a move, cautiously regarding one another.  
The other elf’s eyes glittered, golden and wicked in an expanse of black kohl blending into his Sylaise vallaslin.

“Lethallin…elgar…wants…ne.” Confused, Laughlin shook his head slowly. Whether from the residual drowsiness or the other’s strange accent he couldn’t piece together the idea strung through rolled r’s and husky s’s.  
The stranger’s head tipped to gaze just beyond Laughlin’s shoulder, the slight movement brought Laughlin’s attention the clinking jewelry adorning the other’s ear. 

Laughlin’s hand rose from the slender right wrist he had pinned and grasped the earring between his finger and thumb, rolling it absentmindedly. It was pretty, and unlike Dalish crafts he had seen, though recognizable as one by the halla carved into an ornate golden design.  
Laughlin felt eyes upon him realizing the other elf had brought his attention back to the man above him. He dropped the earring for a moment and rested his calloused thumb against the other man’s cheek before slowly trailing a path along the ridge of the creamy ear.

“Lethalin…you need…” the other elf gasped trying to tell him something again; but Laughlin was no longer interested in trying to understand, it required too much effort. He hummed noncommittally, taking hold once more of the pretty earring, rolling it between his fingers before suddenly pinching the hook, tugging at it just slightly. The other elf gasped, head pressing down into the mattress as the rest of his body rose, hips bucking.

“Not …mage…Setheneran” the stranger reached out frantically with his free hand and hooked it around the back of Laughlin’s ebony neck.  
“Wake up… the…elgar” There was slight pressure at the back of Laughlin’s neck as the elf hoisted himself up so he could be face to face with Laughlin; his knees bending so they wrap themselves securely around Laughlin’s waist. The warm ginger scent encompassed Laughlin once more; his eyes fluttered closed burying his face into the other’s raven hair and inhaled deeply.

The elf’s next words spoken so near that their lips brushed together once more; Laughlin pursed his lips leaning in search of another kiss.  
“Wake up, lethalin, you need to wake up,” the words tumbled out, fevered “imagine how fun this will be awake.” The stranger smiled coyly before glancing over Laughlin’s shoulder again with hooded eyes.  
His eyes flicked back now full of concern and urgency “PLEASE WAKE U…”

Laughlin jolted upright out his bed.  
His breath was heavy, irregular, he became aware of the humid heat and straining of his fingers and toes.

“Creators, a dream? What am I, 15?” He signed bringing a hand to his face, pressing his fingers and thumb into his eyes before dragging the palm down his face. He rubbed his scar; still feeling a slight euphoric tingle. 

Water, he definitely needed water. He threw one leg off the bed, catching it on the blanket and bringing it down with him. The abrupt motion caused something to become freed from his sheets and hit the floor with a metallic sound, skittering to a stop a short ways away. 

Confused he reached forward, bringing it closer with his fingertips before palming the object and examining the ornate golden halla engraved earring. The light scent of ginger and an impish giggle coming from outside of his door promptly caught his attention. Laughlin struggled to make out an accented whispered “Happy OC kiss week, Laughlin”

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Translation:  
> Nuvenin: want, need  
> ne: you  
> elgar: spirit  
> elgar’arla: Spirit Trap: Binding a spirit  
> Setheneran: Dream land/ Waking dreams
> 
> *I am strong believer the elves ears are erogenous zones for them.


End file.
